A vehicle typically includes at least one door having an openable window and a door frame. The door may include a glass run channel attached to the door frame and configured to guide the opening and closing of the window. The door may also include an applique attached to the exterior of the door frame with a fastener. The door may be configured as a frame under glass door, as known to those skilled in the art, in which the openable window is located outboard of the door frame when the openable window is in a closed position.